Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-oxidation agent for preventing generation of oxide scale on the surface of a stainless steel strip under a continuous annealing after a cold rolling. The invention also relates to a continuous annealing method which uses the anti-oxidation agent of the invention.